gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SCVA-72 Thoroughbred
|image=SCVA-72 Thoroughbred.png;Front Thoroughbred-back.jpg;Rear |transformable=No |specialized=''Pegasus''-class |usage=Assault |type=Ship |shiptype=Carrier |OfficialName=Thoroughbred サラブレッド |designation=SCVA-72 |first=December, 0079 |last=0081 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081, Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, To the End of a Flash, Mobile Suit Gundam (Novel), Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link, Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna-, Gundam Build Divers~9 |manufacturer=Earth Federation, |operator=Earth Federation Forces, Phantom Sweep Corps, |captain=Kilstein Lombard~U.C. 0079, Stuart~U.C. 0081, |crew=Ford Romfellow, Luce Cassel, Miyu Takizawa, Hugues Courand |height=93 |length=262 |width=202.5 |emptyweight=32000 |weight=62000 |powerplant=Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactor |propulsion=12 x Rocket Engines, Minovsky Craft System |armaments=Twin 560mm Gun 2 x Twin Mega Particle Cannon 26 x Front Missile Discharge Device 6 x Rear Missile Discharge Device 35 x Twin 40mm AA/AMS Gun |SpecEquip=Minovsky Craft System |MobileWeapons=3 x RX-77-2 Guncannon RX-78-4 Gundam G04 RX-78-5 Gundam G05 RX-78-7 7th Gundam RX-81AS G-Line Assault Armor RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type |MScatapults=2 |MScapacity=6-15 }}The SCVA-72 ''Thoroughbred'' was a Pegasus-class assault carrier first mentioned in the Mobile Suit Gundam II (1980) novel and later, the Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, To the End of a Flash manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics Unlike the White Base, the Thoroughbred was designed for secret operations. As such, it was equipped with specialized warheads that could deploy anti-laser chaff, creating jamming fields which render laser communications unusable, as well as mechanisms that could quickly disperse Minovsky particles through a wide area. Its blue-gray color was also intended to lower its visibility in space. Armaments ;*Twin 560mm Gun ;*Twin Mega Particle Cannon ;*Front Missile Discharge Device ;*Rear Missile Discharge Device ;*Twin 40mm AA/AMS Gun Special Equipment & Features ;*Minovsky Craft System History The Thoroughbred first saw service when it was launched from Jaburo in November of UC 0079. Assigned to the 16th Autonomous Corps it was launched as one of 4 decoy ships in order to guard the rear of the Earth Federation Forces main fleet. To accomplish this, the Thoroughbred was given two Gundams piloted by ace pilots Ford Romfellow and veteran Luce Cassel. Once in space the Thoroughbred was asked to intercept a Zeon supply route behind the Moon that leads to Space Fortress Solomon in preparation for "Operation Star One". Throughout much of the rest of the war the ship spent its time attacking Zeon supply ships and reinforcements. After the Battle of A Baoa Qu in UC 0080 the Thoroughbred was used to escort Zeon minister Darcia Bakharov to Granada in order to hold the final peace negotiations aimed at ending the war. Although the ship was attacked by Principality of Zeon forces who were unwilling to let the war end, the Thoroughbred was able to hold it's ground and reach Granada safely. In Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081, the Thoroughbred is refitted and assigned to Hugues Courand's special anti-Zeon remnant squad the Phantom Sweep Corps. Gallery Thoroughbred-team.jpg Thoroughbred_1.png Thoroughbred_2.png Thoroughbred_3.png Thoroughbred_4.png GGen Thoroughbred.png thoroughbred-Lineart.jpg|Lineart front thoroughbred-back.jpg|Lineart Back Mechanics Thoroughbred.png|Official profile Trivia *In the 29th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam, a green ship can be seen docked beside the White Base in Jaburo, though it was never actually referred to in the episode. In the Lost War Chronicles manga, that ship is retroactively identified as the Thoroughbred. External links *SCVA-72 Thoroughbred on MAHQ ja:サラブレッド